The detection, identification and quantification of specific molecules in our environment, food supply, water supply and biological samples (blood, cerebral spinal fluid, urine, et cetera) can be very complex, expensive and time consuming. Methods utilized for detection of these molecules include gas chromatography, mass spectroscopy, DNA sequencing, immunoassays, cell-based assays, biomolecular blots and gels, and myriad other multi-step chemical and physical assays.
There continues to be a high demand for convenient methodologies for detecting and measuring the levels of specific proteins in biological and environmental samples. Detecting and measuring levels of proteins is one of the most fundamental and most often performed methodologies in biomedical research. While antibody-based protein detection methodologies are enormously useful in research and medical diagnostics, they are not well adapted to rapid, high-throughput parallel protein detection.
Previously, the inventor had developed a fluorescent sensor methodology for detecting a specific subclass of proteins, i.e., sequence-specific DNA binding proteins (Heyduk, T.; Heyduk, E. Nature Biotechnology 2002, 20, 171-176; Heyduk, E.; Knoll, E.; Heyduk, T. Analyt. Biochem. 2003, 316, 1-10; U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,746 and copending patent applications No. 10/062,064, PCT/US02/24822 and PCT/US03/02157, which are incorporated herein by reference). This methodology is based on splitting the DNA binding site of proteins into two DNA “half-sites.” Each of the resulting “half-sites” contains a short complementary single-stranded region of the length designed to introduce some propensity for the two DNA “half-sites” to associate recreating the duplex containing the fully functional protein binding site. This propensity is designed to be low such that in the absence of the protein only a small fraction of DNA half-sites will associate. When the protein is present in the reaction mixture, it will bind only to the duplex containing fully functional binding site. This selective binding will drive association of DNA half-sites and this protein-dependent association can be used to generate a spectroscopic signal reporting the presence of the target protein. The term “molecular beacons” is used in the art to describe the above assay to emphasize that selective recognition and generation of the signal reporting the recognition occur in this assay simultaneously. Molecular beacons for DNA binding proteins have been developed for several proteins illustrating their general applicability (Heyduk, T.; Heyduk, E. Nature Biotechnology 2002, 20, 171-176, which is herein incorporated by reference). Their physical mechanism of action has been established and they have also been used as a platform for the assay detecting the presence of ligands binding to DNA binding proteins (Heyduk, E.; Knoll, E.; Heyduk, T. Analyt. Biochem. 2003, 316, 1-10; Knoll, E.; Heyduk, T. Analyt. Chem. 2004, 76, 1156-1164; Heyduk, E.; Fei, Y.; Heyduk, T. Combinatorial Chemistry and High-throughput Screening 2003, 6, 183-194, which are incorporated herein by reference.) While already very useful, this assay is limited to proteins that exhibit natural DNA binding activity.
Aptamers in “Molecular Beacons”
Development of convenient, specific, sensitive high-throughput assays for detecting proteins remains an extremely important goal. Such assays find applications in research, drug discovery and medical diagnosis. Antibodies recognizing target proteins are the centerpieces of the great majority of protein detection assays so far. Development of in vitro methods for selecting aptamers recognizing target proteins from a population of random sequence nucleic acids provided the first real alternative to antibodies. One of the potentially important advantages of aptamers is that they are made of easy to propagate and synthesize oligonucleotides. Additionally, standard nucleic acid chemistry procedures can be used to engineer aptamers to contain reporter groups such as, for example, fluorescent probes. Thus, it is no wonder that there is significant interest in utilizing aptamers in various formats of protein detection assays. One of the most promising routes is the development of aptamer-based sensors combining recognition of the target protein with generation of an optical signal reporting the presence of the protein.
There are several published reports that document ingenious designs of aptamer-based “molecular beacons” which produced a fluorescent signal upon binding to a specific target protein. All of these designs rely on target protein-induced conformational transition in the aptamer to generate fluorescence signal change. Yamomoto and Kumar (Genes to Cells 2000, 5, 389-396) described a molecular beacon aptamer that produced an increase of fluorescence upon recognition of HIV Tat protein. Fluorescence signal was generated due to a change in proximity of a fluorophore-quencher pair resulting from Tat protein-induced transition between hairpin and duplex forms of the aptamer. Hamaguchi et al. (Analyt. Biochem. 2001, 294, 126-131) described a molecular beacon aptamer that produced an increase of fluorescence upon recognition of thrombin. In the absence of the target protein, the beacon was designed to form a stem-loop structure bringing the fluorophore and the quencher into close proximity. In the presence of the protein, the beacon was forced into a ligand-binding conformation resulting in increased separation between the fluorophore and the quencher and therefore, increased fluorescence signal. Li et al. (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 2002, 292, 31-40) described a molecular beacon aptamer that underwent a transition from loose random coil to a compact unimolecular quadruplex in the presence of a target protein. This protein-induced change in aptamer conformation resulted in a change of proximity between the fluorescence probes attached to the ends of the aptamer generating a fluorescence signal change. An analogous approach was used by Fang et al. (Chem Bio Chem. 2003, 4, 829-834) to design a molecular beacon aptamer recognizing PDGF. These examples illustrate the great potential of aptamers for designing sensors, which could transduce the presence of the protein into an optical signal.